peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Clarke
David Maurice "Dave" Clarke (born 19 September 1968) is an English electronic music DJ, producer and radio presenter from Brighton. Dave Clarke began his music career as a Hip-Hop DJ in the mid 80's, shifting to Acid House and later to Rave near the end of the decade. He began recording for Stress Records (as Pig City) in the early 90's and also appeared on R & S Records, XL Recordings and his own Magnetic North. By the mid 90's he had gradually shifted away from Rave to a brand of straight ahead Techno with the ferocity of Hardcore yet the sublime feelings of Detroit Techno. A series of three 12's named Red 1/2/3 gained fame during 1993-96 (the last entering the Top 40 in the U.K.), as did his ferocious DJ sets. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Dave Clarke's work and is credited with dubbing the artist "the baron of techno". Clarke did several live sessions for Peel's show, as well as being interviewed by the older DJ at Clarke's home studio for the 02 February 1996 programme. In the Guardian newspaper in 1997, Peel selected Clarke's debut album 'Archive One' in his Top 20 Albums of all time. After Peel's death in 2004, Clarke was one of the first people to come forward to perform for Peel's tribute night on 16 December 2004. In an interview with Digicult, Clarke paid tribute to Peel: "John was a real music culture, against the authority, the musical version of everything I said before. When I lost him I stopped listen to the music, nothing more represents my music taste as when John was in Radio1. There are some other radio that play good music, but John Peel was different and I’m happy that he’s been my friend, who respected me as dj and producer and came to my concerts. I met John numerous times, had quite a few discussions, read several books together, we had the same thought about many thing." http://www.digicult.it/digimag/issue-017/dave-clarke-superstar-dj/ Festive Fifty Entries *1995 Festive Fifty: Red Three #46 *1996 Festive Fifty: No One's Driving #25 Sessions Six sessions are listed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. #1 released as The John Peel Session, 12" and CD, Strange Fruit (1995), credited to Directional Force. See below for other live appearances. 1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 20 May 1994 (Under the name of Directional Force). *Adagio For M3 / Ngc 3628 / M64 The Black Eye Galaxy / C O B E Theme 2. Recorded: 1999-09-02. Broadcast: 02 September 1999. *D.J. Funk: JB Trax *D.J. Funk: Booty Perk U Later 203) *Charlie Hall vs Co-Fusion: Bad Dog! *Joey Beltram: Arena *Mike Humphries & Glenn Wilson: Double D *Ben Long: Stringz *D.J. Funk: Fear The World (USA Hard Mix) *Leftfield: Phat Planet (Dave Clarke Remix) 3. Recorded: 2000-12-06. Broadcast: 06 December 2000. *Unknown set 4. Recorded: 2002-05-07. Broadcast: 07 May 2002. *Freeform Five: Perspex Sex (Ewan Pearson Hi-NRG mix) *Dirty: Dirty (E-Dancer mix) *Renato Cohen: Pontape *Marco Carola: Appendix C B-side *Technasia: Acid Storm *Frank Biazzi: Turbulence *Urban: Bust A Nut *Angel Alanis & Rees Urban: Sidewinder *Paul Mac: Breakthrough (Paul Mac mix) *Speedy J: Bugmod *DJ Mahatma: Schinke 5. Recorded: 2004-02-04. Broadcast: 04 February 2004. *Dave Clarke: Protective Custody *Elbee Bad: Untitled *Dave Clarke: Way Of Life *Dave Clarke: Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (Part 1) *Dave Clarke: Zeno Xero *Dave Clarke: The Wiggle *Christopher Just: I'm A Disco Dancer (Dave Clarke Remix) *Dave Clarke: Southside *AB/DC: The Feelin' *Dave Clarke: Thunder *Dave Clarke: Dirt Box *Dave Clarke: Wisdom To The Wise *Dave Clarke: The Compass *Dave Clarke: Disgraceland (Instrumental) *Dave Clarke Featuring Chicks On Speed: What Was Her Name? (LFO Remix) 6. Recorded: 2004-12-16. Broadcast: 16 December 2004. * Unknown set for Keeping It Peel night Live 1. Recorded: 1995-10-27, set from the Camden Live Festival. Broadcast: 27 October 1995. *Thunderground: Thunderground *Regis: Montreal *Dave Clarke: Thunder *Advent: Mad Dog *Jeff Mills: unknown *Spira: Scorpion *Hell: Ris Veglia Di Una Citta *Young & Bell: There Is No Planet *Hell: unknown *Surgeon: Argon *Ken Ishii: Extra (Dave Angel Mix) *X313: Interferon *Green Velvet: Flash *Joey Beltram: Track C1 *DBX: Neurotika ( *Dave Clarke: The Storm *DJ Sneak: Bangin It *Dave Clarke: Protective Custody 2. Recorded live at Tribal Gathering: 1996-06-29. Broadcast: 29 June 1996. *Space DJz: ‘Side On' *Surgeon: ‘Electric Chicken' *Missing Channel: ‘Legion Of Hunger' *Missing Channel: ‘Gold' *DJ Hyperactive: ‘Venus' *Surgeon: 'Fivo' *DJ Deeon: ‘On Da Run' *Dave Clarke: ‘Southside' *Blunted Boy Wonder: ‘Circuit Sex' *Surgeon: ‘Badger Bite’ *H & M: ‘Suspense' *Turntable Hype: ‘Turntable Hype' 3. Recorded live at London Music Week: 1997-04-27. Broadcast: 27 April 1997 * Unknown set Other Shows Played ;1992 *27 March 1992: Not Me (12") Safe (under the name of K.O.D.) ;1993 *22 January 1993: Planet 42 (12") Magnetic North / Labworks (under the name of Directional Force) *22 January 1993: Image Shift (12 inch) Magnetic North (under the name of Graphite) *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Planet 42 (under the name of Directional Force) *12 February 1993: Alphalink (12" - One Thousand) Magnetic North (under the name of Directional Force) *13 February 1993: Image Shift (12" - Pure) Magnetic North (under the name of Graphite) *05 March 1993: Alphalink (12" - One Thousand) Magnetic North (under the name of Directional Force) *23 April 1993: 'Nomadic (12 inch – Split With Fly By Wire)' (Magnetic North) (under the name of Ortanique) *01 May 1993: Alkaline 3dh (12") Magnetic North (under the name of Fly By Wire) *08 May 1993: Alkaline 3dh (12") Magnetic North (under the name of Fly By Wire) *21 May 1993: Winter (12" Four Seasons) ACV ACV 1022 *26 June 1993: Winter (12" Four Seasons) ACV ACV 1022 *10 July 1993: ‘Winter (12 inch - Four Seasons)’ (ACV) *22 October 1993: Cristian Vogel: 'Sub Version (Directional Force Mix) *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Aphrohead AKA Felix Da Housecat: In The Dark We Live (Dave Clarke Mix) ;1994 *26 February 1994: ‘Phase 023 (Protective Custody) (12 inch - Red. 1 (of 3))’ (Bush) *11 March 1994: ‘Last Voyage (12 inch – split with Graphite)’ (Magnetic North) (under the name of Fly By Wire) *02 April 1994: Presents Red 1 (12" - Red 1) Bush *15 April 1994: New Beginning (shared 12” with Fly By Wire) Magnetic North (under the name of Graphite) *30 April 1994 / Peel April 1994: Wisdom To The Wise (12" - Red 2) Bush *06 August 1994: ‘Wisdom To The Wise Mix (12 Inch – Red 2 – Remixes ) (Re-load Records) *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Wisdom To The Wise (Segma Mix) (12" - Red 2 - Remixes ) Re-load *02 September 1994: Gonk *30 September 1994: DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) *30 September 1994 (BFBS): DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) *28 October 1994: DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) *11 November 1994: Robert Armani: 'Road Tour (Dave Clarke Remix) *19 November 1994 (BFBS): Robert Armani: 'Road Tour (Dave Clarke Remix) ;1995 *04 February 1995: Vibes (v/a album - Global Technological Innovations: UK 1) New Electronica (under the name of Graphite) *04 March 1995: Inner City: Ahnonghay (Dave Clarke Remix) *01 April 1995 (BFBS): 'Last Voyage (Compilation CD-Eurobeat 2000 (Club Classics Volume 2))' (Kickin) (under the name of Fly By Wire) *16 June 1995: 'Winter (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) *24 June 1995 (BFBS): Winter (Rmx By Robert Armani) (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) *21 July 1995: 'Thunder (red vinyl 12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) (JP: "Should have had this about three weeks ago, actually: because of some serious dicking around with the record company, they made sure Pete Tong had it three weeks ago, and Danny Rampling two weeks ago, and eventually I had to get a copy from Dave Clarke himself: but a fine record is a fine record regardless of record company politics.") *29 July 1995 (BFBS): Thunder (12"-Red Three) Deconstruction *23 September 1995: Protective Custody (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction *23 September 1995: Rhapsody In Red (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction *23 September 1995: Southside (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction *30 September 1995: 'The Woki (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) *30 September 1995: 'No One's Driving (CD-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) *06 October 1995: M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12 inch – The John Peel Session) Strange Fruit *14 October 1995: C.O.B.E. Theme (12" EP - John Peel Session) Strange Fruit *22 October 1995 (BFBS): 'M64 The Black Eye Galaxy (12"-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) (under the name of Directional Force) *28 October 1995: South Side (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction *28 October 1995 (BFBS): 'Protective Custody (Promo CDr-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) *04 November 1995: Miles Away (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction *04 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Southside (CDr-Archive One (promo))' (Deconstruction) *02 December 1995: Southside (12") Deconstruction *02 December 1995: Storm (12" - Southside) Deconstruction *08 December 1995: Chemical Brothers: Loops Of Fury (Dave Clarke Remix) *16 December 1995 (BFBS): 'The Storm (Surgeon Dub) (12"-Southside)' (Deconstruction) *29 December 1995: The Woki (Promo CD-Archive 1) Deconstruction *29 December 1995: 'Thunder (12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) FF #46 ;1996 *06 January 1996: Tale Of Two Cities (album - Archive One) Deconstruction *02 February 1996: ‘Thunder (12 inch - Red Three)’ *02 February 1996: ‘The Woki (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction *02 February 1996: ‘Splendour (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction *29 March 1996: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Bros. Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) *30 March 1996: 'No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12")' (Deconstruction) *06 April 1996: No-One's Driving (Chemical Brothers Remix) (12") Deconstruction *28 December 1996: 'No-One's Driving (12 inch)' (Deconstruction) FF #25 ;1997 *24 July 1997: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction *29 July 1997: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction *02 September 1997: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction ;1998 *07 April 1998: Electro Boogie - Old Skool Cut Up Mix (12") !K7 !K7060X ;2000 *19 July 2000: Compass (12”) International Dee Jay Gigolos *19 September 2000: 'Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (12 inch)' (icrunch) (JP: "The last time I played a record by Dave Clarke, I played it at the wrong speed, and it was at that turntables night at Maida Vale, and I was really embarrassed.") *28 September 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (12 inch)' (icrunch) *04 October 2000: Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted Part 1 (12") icrunch *November 2000 (FSK): Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (Part 1 - For The Floor) (12") icrunch ;2001 *04 April 2001: Depeche Mode: Dream On (Dave Clarke Club Mix) ;2002 *08 October 2002: 'The Wolf (12 inch)' (Skint) *24 October 2002: The Wolf (Compilation album - We Are Skint) Skint ;2003 *27 February 2003: Fischerspooner: Emerge (Dave Clarke Remix) *21 August 2003: Way Of Life (12") *27 August 2003: 'Way of Life (CDR)' (White Label) *09 September 2003: Way Of Life (12") White Label *02 October 2003: She's In Parties (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint *09 October 2003: What Was Her Name (feat. Chicks On Speed) (12") (Skint) *15 October 2003: Stay Out Of The Light (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint *23 October 2003: 'The Wiggle (LP- Devil's Advocate)' (Skint) *November 2003 (FSK): The Wiggle (CD - Devil's Advocate) Skint *06 November 2003 (Radio Eins): The Wiggle (album - Devil's Advocate) Skint *07 November 2003 (BBC World Service): The Wiggle *20 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Stay Out Of The Light (album - Devil's Advocate) Skint *02 December 2003: Just Ride (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint See Also *Jockey Slut *Top 20 Albums External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles